


Shattered Wings

by Lyr_the_blue_rose



Series: Highschool Hybrids(Haikyuu) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black market illegal trading stuff, Hybrid A.U, M/M, author uses sorry way too much, some violence, this is probably horrible written but well whatever tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyr_the_blue_rose/pseuds/Lyr_the_blue_rose
Summary: Being at the wrong place at the wrong time always ends up horrible,and so it did for Shouyou after he took the accidental fall to save his friend and ended up into a world where freedom was taken away. Where hybrids were kept as slaves and trophies.Per say,Shouyou was in deep trouble.





	1. The Crow and The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain some maybe sad parts? Depending on how they are thought out. Anyways,this might take some time to fully complete so sorry about that. And I still don't quite know how long I want it to be so the number of chapters might change. and as usual sorry if they are ooc or seem like it. or if this is just bad in general tell me? I re-read my chapters and so I might change stuff time from time to make it sound better.I don't own Haikyuu  
> Edit 1:I tend to use their given names if it's just the two of them or just themselves. In public I use their family names.  
> Edit 2:15 chapter in total! I think I'm going for 3 arcs all with five chapters  
> Edit 3:Sorry for the longer delay on chapter 4! I'm caught up with school homework and personal problems,I'll try to post it tonight if not early tomorrow!.  
> 

Shouyou laid down on the roof of the Karasuno High School building his black feathered wings curled underneath him. White clouds drifted by covering the sun from time to time. Shouyou lay thinking and pondering. He disliked boring things like studying. He disliked his shortness and it bugged him how people would look at him because of it. He could be a great middle blocker despite his size. His hybrid species was also named a “little crow” so another thing he wasn’t happy about,but oh did he love to fly. Challenging Tobio to flight races ended up with them flying half across town with a worried Sugawara in tow. He could jump higher with his wings!. Another plus of having wings instead of fur ears and tails. He felt free when he flew,the wind ruffling his feathers as he soared through the sky. Although he still had to beat Nishinoya-senpai in a flight race. 

_ “I wonder what it would be like to be a normal human being,without wings. But I wouldn’t be able to fly! One of my favorite things alongside volleyball,Tobio and racing,”  _ .It was rare for Shouyou to get some silence without Nishinoya shouting rolling thunder every second or Tanaka busy acting like an idiot. His field of vision was soon blocked as he looked up . Another figure with black hair,dark blue eyes and black wings landed by him scattering dust everywhere. He was taller than Shouyou and looked down at the orange haired boy. Their eyes met when Shouyou looked brown with blue.

“Oi,what are you doing up here,”Tobio asked.

“Hiding away from you what else Bakayama,”Shouyou snickered.  Somewhat of a smile-ish appeared on the raven’s face. Shouyou stood up and yawned before stretching out his wings. Tobio and awkwardly hugged his smaller sunshine boyfriend,resting his chin on top of the mess of soft orange hair. "Tobio,what do you think it would be like to not have wings?". 

"No flight races,no worried mom dove after us,". 

"Pfff!,". Shouyou laughed quietly. 

"What."Tobio stated nonchalantly. Shouyou waved it off. 

"It's nothing,". 

“You’re losing you know,”Tobio stated.

“It’s a new week!and don't change the topic so suddenly. Besides I’m only one loss behind you,” Shouyou pouted.  “You know,when you’re not scowling at everyone you’re cute bakayama,”.

“Shut up idiot,”Tobio said blushing slightly. “You’re a-adorable too..Shouyou..”Tobio replied stuttering. Tobio noticed that the back of Shouyou's neck was a bit red when he looked down.“Baka you’d better be wearing sunscreen,”Tobio grumbled. Shouyou smiled slightly knowing despite Tobio’s tone of voice he still cared.

“You worry too much Tobio,”Shouyou said patting the taller hybrids head. Tobio made a face at that.

“I’m your boyfriend,it’s my job to worry about you,”. He was still resting on Shouyou head,his chin anyways. His arms were hugging the smaller boy. Shouyou stretched out his arms and sighed.

“It’s so hot out,”Shouyou complained.

“It’s summer dumbass. It’s always hot out,”Tobio replied. He snuck a hand underneath Shouyou’s shirt to scratch the section where he knew Shouyou would just melt, where his wings attached to his shoulder blades,his other arm still wrapped around Shouyou's chest holding him close. 

“B-baka what are you doing,”Shouyou gasped. Moving his chin to rest on Shouyou’s shoulder he smirked. Shouyou swore he could feel dark blue eyes boring through him.

“What does it look like?”Tobio replied lustiliy. Shouyou couldn’t say no to that voice and the scratching felt so  _ good _ . He closed his eyes in ecstasy,his mouth parted. He shivered and moaned as Tobio’s other hand scratched his left wing. Shouyou's shirt was taken off along with Tobio's and thrown aside.The two boys stayed on the school roof for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’ll leave that to your imagination.And sorry if it’s short,I’m trying to make stories longer.)  
> Next chapter:  
> “Are you sure you can have him tonight? My client has been waiting a very long time,”.   
> “Yes,I can assure you I will. The Eurasian Collared Dove will be in your possession tonight,”.


	2. Predators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-read this so many times,I'll try and post number 3 today as well. I don't have a posting schedule but the time between posts shouldn't be too long,sorry if it is.

        Not too far away from Karasuno High in a shady part of town,two non-hybrids stood talking as if they were organizing a deal. One was dressed formally as if he was on a business trip,the other was wearing normal day clothes and a cap. The area around the two seemed...dark and threatening. The sun did not shine and the plants were shriveled. Even the sky seemed to darken from the up lifting feeling area that surrounded Karasuno and neighboring schools. 

 

        “Are you sure you can have him tonight? My master has been waiting a very long time,”.

 

        “Yes,I can assure you I will. T-the Eurasian Collared Dove will be in our possession tonight,”.

 

        “The dove better be,or you know what will happen,”.

 

        “Y-yes,of course sir. But may I ask,why the dove? It’s such a common species,nothing unique about them. There are different species I can offer you from my facilities that I can assure you will be better than a dove. I would like to make sure you are getting your money's worth,”. 

 

        “Then you are a fool,for you do not see the beauty within a hybrid. His beauty is the reason my master wants him. It doesn’t matter always matter about the species,”.

 

        “The beauty of a hybrid? I see sir but still,how can a dove's beauty be better than per say a malaysian tiger,? Or an eagle?,”. The predator was after money and like most predators he only had eyes for unique species. The predators were basically the hunters of the hybrid kind. Especially when paid they went after unique hybrids. Their kidnapped hybrids would be shipped off to larger facilities connected to said predator and auctioned out. 

 

       “Because you are a blind fool. Now,go get what I want and we can be done with this,”. The smaller figure nodded before speed walking away towards a van parked near by. Opening the back doors up inside sat a few cages,large and small. Wing binders,sleep darts,collars,tracking chips lined the shelves as well as gps's connected to each tracking chip. The van drove away towards Karasuno High exhaust leaving a smokey trail. 

       The other figure,taller took out his phone to find he had missed a call from his master. Dialing up his master didn't take very long and soon he was met with an angry impatient voice.  “The dove will be yours soon sir I assure you please have patience,”he said trying to calm his master down. 

 

       “I’ve waited too long ever since I saw him at first glance. He is to be mine! Tell your predator to hurry the fuck up. Or I'll send my own boys to get the dove. You wouldn't want that,would you?”.

 

       “N-no sir. I just met with the predator sir,he has stated he will have the dove tonight. As soon as the dove is in his possession I will have it sent over .I must go now,good day,”. He tucked the phone away,straightened up his suit and walked away towards his own car. Rain droplets started to fall as he flicked them off his hands and hair. It seemed a storm was brewing. 

* * *

 

           Far away across the ocean in a tall glass building located on a fairy large island in the North American region the same person on the phone smiled as he set his phone down. He had amethyst purple eyes and short black hair that fell off and just barely covered his right eye. He was sitting crossed legged at a polished wooden desk tapping his fingers on it. He was wearing a black and white suit and black dress shoes. He stood up and walked towards an elevator. Walking inside and choosing the lowest floor labeled " **employees only** "the elevator shot down. The metal doors opened with a ding and few steel doors sat down the brightly lit hall. The rooms were as labeled," **Examination","Observation","Play pen","Hybrids,"Tools","Cleaning closest"** and  **"For Personal Use"**. Opening the steel door labeled **"Hybrid"**  screams,rattling bars and shouting echoed throughout the room before everything went quite as a woman standing guard snapped her whip on one of the cages. Inside the room were gold cages filled with hybrids. Each cage held something and had jewels decorated around the bars. Uniquely colored ones,one’s that were endangered and the most beautiful ones male or female. Birds,felines,lizards,wolves. Every single one wore a collar decorated with jewels and each color represented what type of hybrid they were along with a thin material of cloth that covered most of their bodies. 

       In a larger cage however empty and seeming to be the only one empty had a midnight leather blue collar decorated with blue sapphires hung near it and writing written into the top of the cage. 

         “ _ **Eurasian Collared Dove Sugawara Koushi** ” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews?  
> Next Chapter:  
> A quick stab hit Shouyou's neck as his vision grew weary all the sudden. All he wanted to do was to go on a walk and then he was blacking out.


	3. A Fool's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> WARNING:Character death is shown,skip the first POV switch if you would like to ignore it.

     It wasn’t practice today and the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Still,the volleyball club of Karasuno decided to get together because why not (Tanaka spammed everyone the night before to meet up. Kei didn’t care too busy with Tadashi. Kiyoko and Yachi had better things to do and Ennoshita didn't bat an eye at the text)Silence and peace surrounded Karasuno High before “ROLLING THUNDER!!!”echoed throughout the gym as Nishinoya pumped his fist into the air with a big grin.

    “SO COOL NISHINOYA-SENPAI!,”Hinata’s voice shouted joining Nishinoya’s in a chorus of echoing shouts. A raven and an osprey sighed on the sidelines watching their hyperactive boyfriends shout and jump around each other. And the other two who were suppose to be present,a dove and a crow were not. Probably doing something else somewhere else. And Tanaka was being Tanaka joining Nishinoya in whatever he was doing as Kiyoko was not present.

     “Noya..please tone it down..,”Asahi sighed shaking his head.

     “Aw,but it’s fun. Hm,wonder what mom dove and dad crow are up too eh?”Yuu asked edging Tanaka in the side.

     “Lovey dovey shit,that’s why there not here. I AM FOREVER ALO-”A volleyball was thrown at his head with such force it stopped him mid sentence. He turned around to a scowling Kageyama that immediately turned the gym quiet and the atmosphere tense.

     “Tone it down”the scowling raven said with a face. Tanaka just nodded seeing the scary face from his kouhai and scarred for the rest of his life. Whenever someone would tell him to shut up,he would just remeber this fateful moment of the scowling Kageyama. He shivered. 

     “Tobi-Kageyama stop making the scary face!,”. Kageyama sighed and shouted back to his boyfriend.

     

     “Hinata. I'm going home!”. Kageyama started walking towards the double doors before a voice stopped him.

     

     “WAIT”Hinata replied. Kageyama stopped mid walk and felt the force of his boyfriends hug. His cheeks turned red and his eye widen. Internally Hinata was smiling. The orange haired boy let go and rejoined Asahi and Noya only to find they were leaving as well. Nishinoya was ridding on Asahis back shouting and grinning,as was Asahi. Hinata looked around to see Tanaka had left as well. "Wait. Why did he spam us in the first place? Why did he even want us to meet up here?"Hinata wondered. "No time to think,gotta beat Kags home. The score was uh,10-10 right? Whatever,just gotta beat him to his house"he thought. Hinata ran out the double doors and flew up into the air to catch up to Kageyama. 

* * *

 

  (Pov switch)

       _Dammit the crow was suppose to be here. Ryusuke said so,guess you can never  trust a school kid._ “Oi. Find our dove and let's get the hell out of here. If we’re seen,we’re dead,”.

                    

    “Yes sir,”. Boots scattered leaves and crunched twings. A dart to hit its mark,a bird to fall and wings to be clipped. The main person in charge of the kidnapping sent out his orders and headed walked towards a back alley. In said alley,a bald teenager wearing normal everyday clothes stood shaking slightly.

     

   “Where’s the fucking dove kid,I thought he was suppose to be here!,”.

   "H-he said he would be here. He tex-A gun shot echoed through the alley as Tanaka dropped dead and his wings followed after scattering dust into the air and all around him. 

 

   "Dammit school kids are so unreliable. Your useless to me now,might as well and get rid of another common hybrid,"the man sneered. He put his gun back in it's holster and brought up his walkie talkie again.

 

   "Some of you stake out here,at the school. The others go to round up point a. School boy was useless like any other,"he stated.

 

   "Yes sir understood,". He clipped it back on his pants and looked down at the bleeding teenage boy with a bullet through his head. _Common hybrids. Nothing special about em_. He dragged the body behind a dumpster,tucked his wings in and walked away towards the meet up stake out spot.  

* * *

 

   (Timeskip of sad cryings over Ryu's death)

   It was around noon when Hinata and Kageyaa decided on cliche picnic park lunch. Kids ran about the playground with their watchful parents nearby. The kids were intrigued by Hinata and Kageyama's wings,it seemed that they had encountered a non-hybrid family/friend get together. But the parents shooed them away each time they looked at the two hybrids. 

   "Ags whfy doft the paents ike us?"Hinata asked mouth full of a meat bun.(Kags why don't the parents like us?).

   "What. Dumbass don't talk with your mouth full,"Kageyama replied. Hinata swallowed what what left in his mouth and repeated what he said again. 

   "Kags why don't the parents like us?". Kageyama shrugged. 

   "Weren't you paying attention to what your parents told you,or at least Suga-san and Sawa-san? There are some people that dislike us hybrids because we're different,"Kageyama explained. 

   "Ohhh. But why? I mean like,we might be different but still.."Hinata trailed off. 

   "How am I supposed to know? Just bug your parents about it later,"Kageyama replied. They packed up their stuff and walked back towards Kageyama's house. They pretty much flew so the trip only took a few minutes. Hinata was staying over that night which his parents allowed so he had stacked his bags in the front door enterance. Sure it was still afternoon but hey,why not spend time on video games. 

* * *

 (Timeskip of rainbows)

  "Oi,where are you going Shouyou?"Tobio asked as his smaller boyfriend was putting on his shoes. 

  "Just an afternoon walk. I don't wanna be coped up in here with you scowling at the screen all day,"Shouyou replied. Tobio made a face before turning his attention back on the screen. He was sprawled out on the couch watching some T.V show. 

  "Yeah yeah,just don't be late back home,". Hinata waved goodbye and headed out. "Flying or walking? Eh,either". He decided on walking through a near by forest. On the way he say Suga-san and Sawamura-san. "HEY,MOM DOVE DAD CROW!"he shouted waving. He snickered when they both blushed lightly but waved back. It seemed they were going to walk int he same area he was. 

  "Hey,sorry we weren't able to meet up. We got busy with..something,"Sugawara apologized scratching his neck. 

  "It's fine Suga-san! Nothing much happened anyways,"Hinata chirped. 

  "See,I told you it'd be fine Suga,"Sawamura stated his hand intertwined with Suga's. They headed on the main trail before Hinata darted off another trail following a bird. Both the other two lovebirds(haha get it? cause Daichi's a crow,Suga a dove? Okay,back to the closet) they had been enjoying the scenery before they noticed a son missing. 

  "Daichi,we lost a kid. Already. HOW,". 

  "Suga,calm down. I'm sure hes okay,". Suga started walking in circles before Daichi's hands landed on his shoulders. "He's a tough kid Koushi. Here,let's retrace our steps okay?". The dove nodded and followed after his boyfriend. 

* * *

(Predator POV)

 "Sir,we've spotted a bird hybrid,". 

 "Good,good. Is it a dove?"

 "Um..I think so? You did say the dove had unusual black wings correct?,"

 "Yes,yes I did,".

 "Then I believe we have our hybrid. Moving to kidnap,". The man sighed.  _Finally,finally our mission can be done with._ He smiled. 

* * *

(Hinat's POV)

  Shouyou was utterly lost. After following the bird which he lost track of he was on a trail that he didn't recognize. "Tobio's gonna kill me..."he thought. He tried to retrace his steps and ended up in a different location every time. "Wait,my wings! I can fly up,". Before his wings could open a voice shouted out. 

  "STOP RIGHT THERE HYBRID". And Shouyou did. Three men,decked with hybrid kidnapping tools appeared from behind three thick trees. 

  "You,are you Sugawara Koushi?"one asked. "Suga-san? Why do they want him..wait..I've heard of these guys. Predators is what Tobio called them. Gwah,if they're after Suga-san,I can't let that happen. Think Shouyou think!" 

  "I-I yes,yes I am. Why?"Shouyou replied. He didn't get a reply. A quick stab hit Shouyou's neck as his grew weary all the sudden. All he wanted to do was to go on a walk and then he was blacking out. The last thing he knew that happened was a collar attached to his neck as he was being picked up. 

* * *

 

(Suga and Daichi's POV)

  "You heard that,someones looking for you. Suga come on we have to get out of here!,"Daichi begged his boyfriend who stood his ground. 

  "B-but Shouyou..he's still in there."Suga stuttered. 

  "It's not even night out,daybreaks still around. We'll know if he goes missing or something alright?". Suga reluctly sighed and gave way to his ground. He followed Daichi up and both ended up flying back to Suga's house. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm sad about that now. Tanaka is one of my more favorited characters because his faces and his humor is amazing. Don't hate me?And thanks,for taking time outta your day to read this chaos of a story. <3  
> Next Chapter:  
> "This is a fucking crow. YOU IDIOT. A FUCKING CROW. DOES IT LOOK LIKE A DOVE!"an angry voice shouted to another shaking figure. Shouyou wondered just what the hell was going on and where the hell he was.


	4. UPDATE:Author's Note About The Future(Not A Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YO! So,this isn't a chapter but an author note(Sorry for those waiting for it!). This is just going to explain how everything stands with this story and upcoming plans.

   Hey yo,this is Lyr the anime trash who doesn't know how to write anime characters well. Anyways,I've lost most inspiration on this story. No,I'm not dropping it but yes,it may be done for a while. I'm sorry for those who were enjoying it. The inspiration for this story is still there,I very much enjoy writing about hybrid's and hybrid au's but this particular story has fallen from my ideas. As well as interfering with my school work and studying for test I have huge anxiety especially concerning test and assignments(as you might have seen from my many I say too many sorry's in notes).

   I thank everyone whose stopped by to read this and given kudos to this story and I'm sorry if I ruined it with this author note. If I can sort out my life then I'll try to get back onto this story. I do have drafts and the plot line already planned out but I'm always trying to re-read my drafts which takes up time. I do worry about the length of my chapters trying to make them more than 500 words and having criticism or comments on these stories I've written always helps as I know what to improve on. I know now that I'll work on longer stories in times I know I have more free time than the beginning of school such as summer. Anyways,just thanks to anyone whose stopped by and given Kudos,I appreciate it for all of my stories. 

* * *

 

   Moving on,this is an author note as well an update onto future stories. I will try to write mini-stories or 1-3 chapter ones whenever I get the chance too. I love writing and often spend whatever free time I get to write but now a days I'm just busy. *Internal sigh*. I'm rambling I know but I feel like I needed to put this out. Anyways,side note ask me anything in the comments if you want. Whenever I can organize everything I'll try to reach that inspiration on this story to complete it. Writing fan fiction isn't my strong suit but I'm trying. Alright,that's all I got to say this time. To hopes I can get my shit organized to finish this story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for stopping by,and kudos to those who dropped them by.


	5. Broken Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it feels too long since I've touched this. If you've been keeping up with my profile you've seen my newest story Divided We Are,Together We Must Be. I'm gonna weekly update that one now because you guys seem to enjoy whats on here on Shattered Wings. Another main reason that I left this alone because I thought no one was liking it so thanks for the support,it's inspired me to come back to it. I do have a shitstorm of stuff to do this week so I'll try to update this as much as I can. Anyways,enjoy this very delayed chapter. It might be short? I'm trying to get it over 1,000 at least.

Hinata woke up dizzy too loud shouting and banging. It reminded him of Nishinoya-senpai who took to shouting rolling thunder when they practiced,only this tone sounded much much angrier. And he didn't hear Nishinoya-senpai curse this much either.

"This is a fucking crow. YOU IDIOT. A FUCKING CROW. DOES IT LOOK LIKE A DOVE!"an angry voice shouted to another shaking figure. Shouyou wondered just what the hell was going on and where the hell he was.He rubbed his eyes and felt the same cold metal collar around his neck,it was heavy. “Gah..my vision is so blurry..where even am I?”. There were two guards one banging on his cage with a metal rod. Other empty cages and wooden crates were all around him. “I must be in a warehouse or something..but why? And why were they looking for Suga-san?”. He lifted his aching body up to see what was going on. Oh how he wished he didn't.

“S-sir you said the dove had black wings and was near the forest. This hybrid was the only one that fitted your description,”.

“Did you not fucking hear that the hybrid had ash colored hair? Not fucking orange?,”.

“S-sir it was a mistake,a m-mix up. We can get the target later toda-,”. Another gunshot and another dead by the same hand pistol. The guard was face down bleeding through his head cut off by the gun bullet wound lodged in his head. Hinata scooted back towards the back of the cage,terrified eyes wide and heart racing fast. _“W-what the hell..”_

“Useless dumbfucks. He is going to kill me because of this mistake ugh,”. Sigh. “Hey kid,what’s your name?”. Hinata was frozen in shock. A man was killed right in front of him and the murder acted like it was no big deal. Never had he seen someone murdered in front of him. “I asked you a question kid,I expect an answer. What’s your name?”. Hinata didn’t answer. He was still curled up in the back end hugging his knees with his arms. “Okay. So not talking. That’s just fine I’ll call you crow ‘kay? Give me a nod crow,”. Hinata nodded slowly not going to trust his most likely feeble voice. Never had he felt this terrified,not even when Kageyama was yelling at him or when Suga-san was pissed as well.

The man he saw now was dressed in normal everyday clothesand a closed briefcase near by. He heard footsteps as the man walked away. After lifting his head from it's curled up state he crawled forward on his knees. He was still shaking from the goring scene in front of him though not as much because the man who had killed the other had left. The bloody body was still lying there. _“Whatever this is...I need to stay strong. I need to be like Suga-san and be strong…...I don’t want to lose Tobio,I don’t want to lose my life,”._ God after experiencing the scene right in front of him changed the atmosphere immediately. He heard footsteps coming back again and scooted back to where he was. He hugged his knees but kept his head up,at least to know what was going to happen to him.

“Well kid,good news. You aren’t going to die. My hirer is going to take a look at’cha and see what to do with you,”the man said. He had a cigarette in his mouth now puffing out smoke.

“W-why did you kill that man?”Hinata asked voice shaking. The man took out his cigarette and looked down.

“Hmm? Oh so you do talk crow. Well,dumbass people deserve to die of course. Nothing else to it,”the man replied.

“B-but you just killed him..just like that. H-how?”. The man shrugged.

“It’s just how this life works crow. Was gonna come to him eventually,”. The man put his cigarette back in and continued to puff out smoke.

“Where is here?”

“Here? Oh,it’s just some place where you’ll get to leave soon. Ah,there he is,”. The man walked away again and came back with another mysterious man.

“Hm. So is this the fuck up you’re men made? It looks like a crow,”the man in black said.

“I-I know it’s not what you wanted. But it’s gotta be worth something right,”. Hinata didn’t like how he was being looked at. Like some sort of thing,an animal. And how they spoke he felt like an animal. Not like a human. He curled up again wrapping his black feathered wings around him.

“You get one more fuck up before you lose your life. Get this hybrid ready to be shipped off across oceans. The moneys in the case,I have taken off half of it however because of your fuck up. Get going,now. I’ll talk to my master about the issue. By now,they probably know that you’re hunting for Sugawara Koushi so your element of surprise is over. Don’t try to hunt him down,you will fail. I will contact you later. And get this body cleaned up,it’s disgusting,”the man in black stated.

“Y-yes sir. You heard the boss,get the body cleaned up. And get it ready,”. A forklift drove over and lifted the metal cage up. Hinata wobbled,he was grateful that he was still wearing a full set of clothes. No longer shaking from the gun killing he sat up back straight trying to be brave.

“W-wait! Where are you taking me?”he asked.

“To a better place than here hybrid. I am taking you to my master Kirai Akki. An odd name yes,but you might like him in the end,”the man replied. Hinata shivered at his tone. _“I want safe...I want Tobio..I want the team..I want my freedom,”._  A dart hit his arm and he jumped. His vision immediately grew hazy and his head fell on the bottom of the cage with a *bang* and his wings fell scattering dust.

* * *

 

Karasuno POV

Kageyama was worried to say the least. Hinata hadn’t showed up the day before after his walk and Suga was worried which made him even more worried. Daichi was trying to calm the dove down with no avail.

“I told you Daichi! He wasn’t safe! Someone was there,looking for me and they took him!,”Suga shouted.

“Suga-Koushi please. I know you’re worried but we’ll fine him. He’s strong we know that,he will survive whatever hell he’s going through,”Daichi said trying to calm the ashen haired male. Kageyama wanted to believe that,he really did. But he felt very uneasy and much more agitated without the hyperactive crow with him. Snapping at everyone(although he normally was somewhat snappy with Tsukishima anyways). He missed Hinata,the hyperactive bubbly personality of Hinata. Practice was lonely without him to toss to. Kageyama could only hope that Hinata would come out fine,or at least alive. He didn’t know what would happen if he had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby crow Hinata I'm sorry ;-;. Also,I am terrible,like incredible bad with coming up with names specifically japanese  
> Next chapter:  
> "Well well,this is a surprise. Terribly sorry about the mix up. It's Hinata,Hinata Shouyou right? Just call me master for now and we'll be just fine. Now,answer this question. Where is Sugawara Koushi,your friend and teammate?"


End file.
